


Kid from U.N.C.L.E.

by Jarobin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarobin/pseuds/Jarobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING SPOILERS FOR MAN FROM U.N.C.L.E. AND KINGSMEN </p><p>Kid fic, OT3, IllyaXGabyXNapoleon</p><p>So I just saw Man from U.N.C.L.E. and I got to thinking…</p><p>German British Spy, Russian KGB agent, and America Con turned CIA living in Britain (at least it seemed like that’s where they were heading at the end of the movie. So Something like this popped into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid from U.N.C.L.E.

Harry was 7 when he got kicked out of his first boarding school. Fighting of course he had his Papa’s temperament. It wasn’t his first fight just the first one he got caught by the headmaster. Uncle Waverly picked him up from the school and brought him home to their small flat in London. He was told his parents would be back in three days and until then he was to stay out of trouble. 

That night over dinner Uncle Waverly looked at him and asked finally “Why were you fighting that boy Harry?” And all he could think to say was “cause” So he pried again till Harry snapped and stood up glaring at him. “Because he said I can’t have two dads and a mom that it was wrong!” Harry glared and turned storming up to his room and slammed the door before his uncle could see how upset the boy really was. His Uncle left him alone. 

Two days later mother came home as well as Papa, father would be back later that afternoon as he was finishing up trip they were on alone so the other two could go see what was wrong with they son. 

“Harry come out we need to talk about this.” He heard his mothers voice from the other side of the door. He slowly opened it and she grabbed him hugging him. Papa put a hand on his his shoulder and squeezed it like he normally did. She dragged him down the hall to the living room and sat him down in a chair sitting across from him. Papa stood behind her watching him. 

“It wasn’t my fault stupid Johnathan said I couldn’t have two dads and a mom he said it was weird and I was lying!” Harry yelled before either one of them had a chance to speak about what happened. His mother waited until he settled down a bit before talking. 

“Harry what that boy said was wrong, but fighting him in school like that wasn’t right either.” She started and looked up at Illya to confirm what she said knowing bringing him along as opposed to Napoleon would strengthen her argument against fighting in school. Illya nodded. 

“It’s not good to fight with other boys at school Harry it will get you in more trouble then out of trouble. Sometimes you just have to control your temper.” He said simply and nodded. “Your mother and father taught me that.” Harry just looked down at his feet. 

“What he said wasn’t right Harry and we understand why you were upset. You should remember manners make the man.” Harry nodded and went over to hug his mother.

He’s 12 the next time it happens. This time his Father and Pap pick him up from school. He wasn’t fighting this time no theft is what got him in trouble. He didn’t steal anything valuable just some of the kids cloths in the gym and strung them up on the flag poll. He didn’t think we would get caught. He wouldn’t have gotten caught if the janitor had been on lunch like he normally was at that time. 

“He’s as good a thief as you cowboy” Illya said when Harry climbed in the back seat of the car. Napoleon shot a half glare at his partner and turned around to face his kid. 

“Harry if you are going to steal something you have to make sure you don’t ge– ow” Illya his him in the arm. “Okay okay… you shouldn’t be stealing anything. remember what your mother always told you.”

“I know father.. manners make the man” Harry said as he looked out the window on the drive home. 

He’s 18 when it happens the last time. This time just Illya picks him up from his school. A black eye, a broken arm, and a grin across his face. Illya isn’t nearly as happy. “You need to learn when to pick your fights.” Harry is still smiling even under the cold Russian stair his papa is giving him. 

“You should see the other guys.” He said as he looked out the window of the car. When they got home his mother looks him over and his father shakes his head. “Honestly what does it matter I got into a fight it’s after finals and I graduated top of my class I don’t see the problem with putting those prats in their place one last time before I left there for good.” He wasn’t wrong he graduated top of his class and got into Oxford without even trying. His parents knew that. and after a long lecture about fighting and how bad it was Harry smiled over his favorite dinner to celebrate his accomplishments. 

College was much better then the other schools. People didn’t bother or question him like they did at those stupid boarding schools. In his last year at school he got a letter in the second week from his mother. His Uncle Waverly had passed away that week. He went home for the first time in a year to attend the funeral. His parents were there and they spend the weekend catching up and talking about Waverly. On Sunday at the end of the funeral his father introduced him to a friend of Waverly, Arthur. 

Harry liked Arthur and stayed in touch with him while he finished up his last year at Oxford. A month after graduation when Harry was applying for U.N.C.L.E like his now retired parents once were a part of Arthur took him out to lunch. 

“Harry have you thought about your future much I see you got your degree in foreign affairs. So are you looking into a career with the government?” 

Harry nodded. “Yea something like that” 

“Planning on getting into the same line of work as your parents?” Harry looked at him confused as far as most people knew his parents ran a small shop in north London. “Don’t worry Harry I know about U.N.C.L.E. your Uncle Waverly and I use to talk about our respective organizations over a monthly lunch. However Harry I think U.N.C.L.E. would be a waist of your potential plus with things calming down between Russia and America and the wall about to fall in Germany we are entering a new era. I would like to nominate you for Kingsman.” Harry listened intently at the proposition in front of him. 

That night at home he sat in his small flat thinking about it. He picked up his phone and called his mother talking to her for an hour about his options and she encouraged him to go for it. That weekend he went back home to London and at dinner with his parents he explained to them Arthur’s proposal and the following week he was waiting outside a tailor shop for Arthur and to start training for Kingsman.


End file.
